Pership: Pera
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: Pera (Percy/Hera) One-Shot


_**Pership Chapter 2: Hera**_

I was wandering through the forests killing off any monster that I found. I was furious. No, I was beyond furious. I was raging at Annabeth and… my ex-uncle Zeus. Why, you may ask. Well let me tell you why.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting near the campfire, casually talking to Hestia in her 8-year-old form. We were talking about how Zeus was getting more reckless and kept disappearing more often. There were more of his children appearing and I could just happen and imagine how much Hera would be pissed at them. _

_It was a pretty funny thought. But I couldn't help feeling guilty and a sense of something bad about to happen._

_Suddenly, we were interrupted by a loud scream followed by more. The strange fact was that it seemed familiar. I shrugged it and uncapped my pen which transformed into Riptide. _

_I turned towards the forest and said to Hestia, "I am going to go and check it out. I'll come and talk later."_

_She nodded and said, "Sure thing Percy. I'll wait here."_

_I nodded my thanks and rushed to the forest, the screams increasing. I followed the screams to a clearing where, what I saw broke my heart and filled me with despair and anger. _

'_no no no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!'_

_There bent over a trunk was Annabeth, naked fucking none other than Zeus. The screams that I mistook for pain and shock were just pains of pleasure, courtesy of a certain Daughter of Athena. _

_While noticing that, I failed to notice a flash of light to my right. I glared at the couple who didn't even notice my- our (not that I knew at the time)- presence. They were busy fucking each other's brains out. _

_I snapped and shouted, "WHAT?!" at the same time as another voice shouted. I looked to my right, acknowledging another presence standing looking at the couple. _

_The couple's head snapped towards our direction and looked like deer caught in headlights. _

_Annabeth, the first one is everything said, "Seaweed Brain, I am so sorry. H-he f-for-forced m-me."_

_I glared at her futile attempt at lie but decided to play it along. I said, "Oh really? I didn't see you resisting. In fact, it was quite opposite where you were offering yourself to him."_

_Her skin paled and went red at the same time, that I don't think even Athena could comprehend what happened. _

_Taking her silence, the person next to me took her chance and screamed, "Zeus WHAT THE HELL? YOU DARE SCREW BEHIND MY BACK? ESPECIALLY WITH YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER?! HOW MUCH MORE PATHETIC CAN YOU BE?!"_

_Zeus' face was red as a tomato, in embarrassment or anger, I don't know. I would have found it hilarious if not for my anger. Zeus retorted, "I AM PATHETIC? YOU ARE THE PATHETIC ONE. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN EXPECTING THIS THE MOMENT I MARRIED YOU. YOU ARE PATHETIC THINKING THAT YOU CAN STOP ME. YOU ARE PATHETIC THINKING I LOVE YOU. YOU ARE PATHETIC. YOU SHOULD GET USED TO THIS NOW. NEXT I WILL FUCK IN OUR BED IN FRONT OF YOU AND MAKE YOU WATCH AS I IMPREGNATE THE NEXT WOMAN. YOU ARE A PATHETIC, NO-GOOD WOMAN WHO DOESN'T DESERVE MINE OR ANY KIND OF LOVE. I AM SURE YOU JUST MARRIED TO GET MY BIG COCK AND NOTHING MORE."_

_I froze as I heard those words come out of his mouth and saw Hera with tears in her eyes and watched her flash out. I turned my glare to Zeus, and the glare intensified, which I thought was clearly impossible, and I shouted, "DON'T SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE ABOUT HER OR ANY WOMAN LIKE THAT!"_

_He looked shocked and turned towards me and glared at me. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was interrupted by Annabeth who decided to be a 'jealous and possessive girlfriend' now, "Percy? Don't tell me you love her. HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!"_

_I turned to her and said, in deathly calm voice, "You dare speak of me loving you when not mere moments ago, you were giving yourself to Zeus to give you pleasure that I refused to give you till we got married? You dare to speak about me loving some other woman when you clearly love Zeus more. Well here's a thing now Annabeth. We are done. Have fun with Zeus' children and don't come crying to me later on when he leaves you and the child alone."_

_The change of tone threw her off and she looked at me palely. I ignored her and walked off, not really caring where I was walking. Just anything to get away from here._

_*Flashback ends*_

So here I am, walking in the forest trying to vent out my anger and frustration. _Karma's a bitch._

I kept walking, slashing any branch that came in my way. I, suddenly, noticed a figure a little bit far and by the looks, it was a dracanae or an empousa. Not that I cared. All I needed to do was vent out my anger.

I slowly crept, trying not to let any voice out and was about to make the blow when I heard a noise from the monster. I focused and heard sobs. I looked in shock as I saw the figure crying and I figured that this wasn't any monster. But I couldn't quite place her. She was familiar, sure but who she was, I didn't know.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she tensed and looked at her shoulder, or more specifically, my hand, and followed her gaze to look at me. I looked into her teary eyes and within seconds, I recognised her as Hera.

I quickly bounded to her side, much to her shock but once it wore off, she looked at me before beginning to cry loudly now.

I extended my arm around her shoulder and hugged her trying to calm her down as I felt my own eyes tearing up. Slowly her tears subsided, and she looked at me and said, in a small voice, "H-hello Perseus."

She sounded so vulnerable, so fragile, I couldn't help but hug her tightly, trying to ease her. She stiffened but didn't pull back.

I greeted, "Hello Lady Hera."

She snorted and said, "Don't call me Lady, Perseus. I don't deserve the honour or title."

I frowned and asked, respectfully, "If I am not overstepping my line, may I ask why you don't deserve the title?"

She chuckled and said, "My, my Perseus. You becoming respectful? I feel honoured."

I waved her feeble attempt to change the topic and asked again, "Milady, why do you not deserve the title and honour?"

She sighed and said, "Because… I don't know. I just don't."

I looked at her and then it finally clicked in my mind. I said, "Is it because of what Zeus said?"

At his name, she stiffened and pulled out of my embrace, putting distance between us. Though to answer me, she did nod. I scowled at her movement but decided not to make any sudden movement.

I took a deep breath, not sure what to do. I absolutely suck at small talk and Hera is no way comfortable for small talk. I couldn't leave her in a state of vulnerability. You never know who might come and take advantage of THE Queen of Olympus in her depressed state. And I couldn't get near her without making her scared of me. I was in deep shit right now but I still tried.

I said, "Milady, if you don't like me being here, then I will leave. I know you may hate me for obvious reasons."

Finally she looked at me in shock and slight hurt. She looked into my eyes and I felt a slight tingle in the back of my head and watched as her eyes seemed to get a slight glow but it was very slight.

She said, "No, stay. Don't leave."

With that she scooted closer to me and I engulfed her in a hug where her flood gates opened again and she clutched my T-shirt as she cried again. She said, shakily, "T-Th-this is t-the f-first t-time he s-said that t-to m-me. Before h-he j-just used t-t-to s-screw women but now he has become abusive towards me."

I hugged her tightly and it was now that I noticed her hands. There were fading marks on it. I growled silently as she said, "A few minutes ago, after he said that… he flashed to my chambers where I was crying and, today was the first day after several years, that he beat. He s-said…"

She started crying loudly and I rubbed circles behind her back, trying my best to soothe her. She calmed after a few seconds and said, "H- he s-said th-that th-the n-next t-time I-I interrupt him during h-his private t-time, he will humiliate me in front of the other gods and goddesses."

By now she was shivering in fear and was crying all out. My heart was aching at the sight of this and I was angry at Zeus.

I rocked Hera back and forth slowly and said, "I am so sorry Hera. No one, especially you, deserves something like this. He shouldn't even be alive. He better pray to Chaos to save him should he encounter me again."

Hera looked at me with widened eyes and asked, "You would do that for me?"

I nodded at her as I felt a strange feeling of protectiveness of her. Much similar to what I felt for _her_. Only on a somewhat higher level.

This time she hugged me. TIGHTLY. I can swear I heard some bones breaking. I hugged her back as fiercely as I could, which wasn't a lot because it wasn't fun with your bones breaking.

I grimaced but didn't let it show as I didn't want her to know I am in pain. She retracted after a long time and had a smile and blush on her face. Her expression made me smile as well.

I helped her up and just as I was about to let go, her legs buckled making her fall on me. Now I could have held her IF I knew it would happen. So, it was quite unexpected as she fell on me and the sudden weight made me fall back with her on my chest.

She looked up into my eyes, her cheeks getting redder by the second. She hurriedly got up before falling back but this time I was ready, and I scooped her up before she could get hurt. I held her bridal style which got a blush from both of us.

She shuffled in my arms before stopping in what I figure was her comfortable spot.

I chuckled at her and carried her to the camp, careful not to get spotted. I carried her to her cabin and slowly opened it and tucked Hera in, as comfortably as I could.

Before I could leave though, she held my hand and said, "Percy why are you doing this for me?"

I looked at her and gave her a smile and said, "No real reason, Hera." Those words seemed hollow even to my ears.

She glared at me, obviously not buying what I said. She pulled me such that I was on the edge of her bed. She propped her elbows and got up and looked in my eyes and asked, "Why are you doing this for me?"

Without hesitation, I replied, "Because I don't like to see you hurt."

I quickly covered my mouth in shock and closed my eyes readying myself to get incinerated.

What happened next shocked me. She grabbed my hands and held them, making me open my eyes and gaze into her brown eyes. All the time seemed to slow down as we stared at each other's eyes.

As if my body was on autopilot, my right hand caressed her right cheek and she leaned into it, not breaking the eye contact.

We both leaned and we just inches apart when a loud slam brought them out of their daze. I jumped and fell a few feet back and uncapped my sword and looked around figuring out where the voice came from, but the room looked empty.

_But it's not empty. _I moved my air in thin air and heard Hera say, "Percy what are you doing?"

I ignored her and said, "Annabeth I know you are here. Reveal yourself right now."

I heard a clicking noise and I slashed my sword at the door knob and caught a Yankees cap and a few locks of blonde hair. Annabeth came in view as she stood there, frozen in shock.

I levelled my sword till her face and asked, in a cold voice, "What are _you_ doing here?"

She shook in fear and said, "I was trying to talk to you. I searched the whole camp and just saw you come out of the forest with _her_."

I was seething in anger and said, "DON'T SPEAK LIKE SHE IS SOMETHING TRASH. SHE IS TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOU COULD BE!"

She recoiled at the voice before saying, "So you cheated on me? I can't believe after all we've been through."

I laughed humourlessly, "I left you? ME leaving the great ANNABETH CHASE? THE ANNABETH CHASE who thought she was so great that she could screw the GREAT AND ALMIGHTY ZEUS? Oh no no. I am sure you are mistaken Annabeth Chase."

With that I pushed her out and closed the door. I felt a finger beneath my chin forcing me to look up. I looked into Hera and she had gratitude and concern in her eyes.

Our eyes locked, our bodies reacted like they had their own mind. Soon, I was laying with Hera as she was cuddled on my chest. (No, we didn't do anything, you perverts).

Strangely, I felt content with Hera. And with the feeling of her smile on my chest, I could tell she felt it too.

_***Next Day***_

I woke up to someone stirring on my chest. I opened my eyes expecting to see blonde hair but was surprised to dark brown hair. I looked at her questioningly and suddenly, the memories rushed in and I sighed.

The sigh was able to wake Hera who was stirring. She looked up and saw me looking at her. We both just lay there, not moving a muscle.

My mind was screaming, _Get up idiot!_

But my body was saying, _No, she feels so good on top of you. Let her stay. Don't you agree Heart?_

My mind replied, _YEAH! _

I shook my head as I saw Hera shifting a bit on me which ended up in her slipping off me and falling beside me with a "yelp".

I chuckled and she gave me a death glare. I rolled my eyes and hugged her. She nuzzled in my embrace and let out a sigh.

After a few moments, I got up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at Hera and saw her standing up just fine. I nodded and was about to walk outside when I heard Hera say, "Stop."

I turned around slowly and asked, "Yeah?"

She blushed and asked, "Can y-you spend tonight with me as well? I don't want to sleep with… _him _today."

I thought about it and said, "Sure thing Hera. If you want, I can introduce you to the other demigods."

She nodded and said, "Sure thing Percy."

I walked to the door and opened it for her. She walked through it followed by me and I led her to the dining pavilion to have breakfast and introduce her to my friends.

***Time Skip* **

So, we spent nights together, in each other's embrace. She spent more time with the demigods considering I had asked my father to take down the law that prevents the gods from meeting their children. After a vote in council where almost all the gods agreed except Zeus because he didn't want to, and I quote, "Step to the level of the demigods."

Of course, he lost and now the gods can interact with their children whenever they want to, which isn't often.

The whole camp got to know about Annabeth cheating on me when her pregnancy showed. First, she tried to explain how Zeus forced himself or her but when she was asked to swear on Styx, she refused proving that she screwed and cheated on me. She was kicked out of the camp till her child came to the camp which would take a loooooooooooooong time.

One day, Hera came to her cabin at night with wounds and her face was covered in tears. She hugged the crap out of me that day and when she told me that Zeus raped her, I snapped and went all the way to Olympus and challenged Zeus to a battle. Which of course, I won.

I didn't have him step down (which I could) but had him respect all women and gotten the divorce of Zeus with charges that he was abusive. Of course, getting on the good side of all the other goddesses was an added bonus.

But my eyes were fixed on a certain goddess of marriage who was sleeping on my chest, like always. I slipped from under her and went to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. _What has happened to me? Have I fallen in love with Hera? _

I couldn't help but feel warmth seep into me when I thought about me loving Hera. It was impossible but at the same time possible. I was knocked out of my thoughts by the main reason of my thoughts as she walked in the bathroom and hugged me from behind.

I turned and hugged her back. Soon we parted and I felt my gaze lock with hers and I leapt forward kissing her. She gasped for a second before she replied furiously.

We were both kissing furiously and passionately, and I picked her by the thighs as she wrapped her legs on my waist.

I carried her to the bed where I fell on the bed on her and said, "I love you Hera. I love you a lot. Way more than Zeus. Wait, actually Zeus is nowhere near how much I love."

She chuckled and replied, "I love you too. Now Percy," she took a breath and said, "Fuck me."

I obliged and we spent the night making love to each other. Then we got married. Had children. Dealt with Hera's ex. Dealt with my ex. Dealt with the demigods. Had more children. Made me an Olympian. Made me the King. Had more children. And that's all we did. Oh, did I mention that we both live happily ever after?

* * *

**Next on Pership:**

"Aphrodite, its ok. We just never meant to be." Percy said. Aphrodite looked at him sadly and then…

* * *

**A/N: And wrap! Phew, finally, Pera is done. I just had to write the last line *cheeky grin*. **

**Anyways, next is Perodite and followed by that should be Perthena but it might get changed into Permeter depending on the requests. Also following is the template for reviewing your pairing:**

**Name of series (fixed, do not change): Pership**

**Name of goddess:**

**Storyline (optional):**

**-TidalMoon2003**


End file.
